The invention relates to a controller and to a rectifier as generically defined by the preamble to the independent claim. Known controllers and rectifiers are each produced separately as separate components and are secured to a bearing plate in the final assembly of the generator.
From the book entitled “Autoelektrik, Autoelektronik/Bosch” [Automotive Electrical Systems and Electronics by Bosch], published by Robert Bosch GmbH, 3rd Edition, 1998, a generator design of the kind usually used is described and shown on pages 126 and 127. A rectifier is secured to a bearing plate facing away from the driving pulley, and a separate controller is inserted into a radial recess in the rectifier.
In this design, which is chosen by many manufacturers, it is a disadvantage that many different contact points are needed between individual components, for instance between the stator connection wires and the rectifier and between the rectifier and the controller. These individual contact points are exposed to the most various climatic conditions and are also stressed by vibration. The consequence can be defective connections among the individual components.